Into the New World
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Asami x Akihito. Akihito is a freshman, finally venturing out of his hometown to the bigger cities. Since young Akihito has never really like his hometown, but now that he's finally out. What is waiting for him? Slight comedy and Angst. AU setting. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Summary: Asami x Akihito. Akihito is a freshman, finally venturing out of his hometown to the bigger cities. Since young Akihito has never really like his hometown, but now that he's finally out. What is waiting for him? Slight comedy and Angst. AU setting.

Into the New World

Prologue

(AKI POV)

I have never been the type to show weakness to anyone around me. When people put me down I just show them my stern glare and let them know I don't care about what shit their saying. Just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I submit to those around me. Even if they bad mouth me and wish an early death on me. I don't need them to tell or indirectly tell (threat) me die or graffiti my desk and apartment. I know so by now.

When I was still a child every parent would look at me as if I were a plague to avoid and even sneer upon on. Not soon after, their kids learned to do the same. Like parent. Like child. I must say. Children learn and pick up stuff from their surroundings. Not only the good but also the bad.

If you are wondering how or why I am an orphan, I must say I'm not too clear about it either. Ever since was young or as long I can remember, I have always been alone. I was put into an orphanage, where there were also many others like me. Ha. We all have those eyes. Those empty shell like eyes.

By middle school I left my orphanage because they deemed I was old enough and that the younger kids need more priority. Ha! Fat lies! Those people there were just hungry money pigs who want the government money support.

Let's forget about that. Thinking about it makes me! UGHH! Anyway back to what I was saying. I moved out. Yes. I soon found a job at a bar (lying about my age), and somehow I worked my way there. But because I was not in a appropriate age nor did I have a guardian, I couldn't get my own apartment, so I roomed with a few people near my work area. And yes I am still working at the bar. The pay is good and I get tips from just a few smiles and occasional counseling for the drunks besides from making cocktails and drinks. Sounds great right?

I recently graduated from high school this spring! I am ready to say goodbye to this city. Todays is my last day at work, I must say…can't be happier. Goodbye to crappy drunks/ Ossans* who can't keep their hands to themselves. Ugly bitches who comes in here just to harass me. I mean… WHAT IN THE FUCKIN ASS HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE!

Third person perspective

The room was loud with overly old fashion music that sounded like it was from the late 80's booming away with neon lights spinning everywhere. For god sake there is even a disco ball. Talk about generation gap.

Akihito was standing in the middle of the room with the birthday boy hat on despite it not being his birthday. Oh. Right. Its' his farewell party.

The mama-san there for some reason decided she finally shave her beard and don on a bright hot pink and black strappy stilettos. Akihito would've say she was hot with that beautiful sharp contoured cheeks bones and jaws and that on fleek eye brows, nude-ish smoky eyes and Barbie pink lips if it wasn't for that hair chest. GOD! No. just no!

Mama-san or aka Katherine was hugging-scratch that- suffocating Akihito with his hairy man boobs. Akihito's didn't say anything but was for sure unhappy and grim. His co-workers laughed till they cried seeing Aki's -_- face. The farewell party stretched till three in the morning, before he could finally leave.

Akihito was running out the shop once he was payed and excused. Quickly he rode his bike home and cleared out the remaining item before the trucker arrive. He has everything planned out and saved enough money. He has also already found a dorm like housing near his campus. All he has to do is get there, and have his things delivered!

Everything went through as planned. Within three days, he had his things delivered and is now unpacking his item in his room. The first day he arrived, he was welcomed in by the landlord's grandson and a tenant Takato and Kou. They became fast friends right away because they happened to be the same age and coincidently attending the same university. The more they chatted the more they found out that they all has similar like for food and hobby like pocky, pudding, parkour and air soft. After that they threw a welcoming party for him, as he got introduced to other tenants. Although unfortunately, there were a few who couldn't make it, but that was ok it didn't matter because he got new friends.

Though it might not look like it Akihito is pretty smart. He has always been really good at studying. He would always be on top 8 throughout all his school years. Not to brag, he is also good at sports, but for some reason he just refuses to join any sports team or clubs.

Tomorrow is his first day. He is soo excited that he couldn't sleep a wink until his body finally gave in the early morning, leaving semi dark circles and blood shot eyes once he woke up.

Going down the stairs from his room, he reached to the bathroom door. Opening it he yawned loudly as moisture escaped his eyes, not bothering to hide his idleness while he ignored the running water noise. He got his toothbrush and small cuppy in his hand while the other held his mint chocolate flavored toothpaste and face towel. The running water creased, but for some reason that still didn't catch his attention as he let another yawn protrude from his morning breathe.

Sleepily and zombie like grunted out his lack of sleep, Akihito squeezed a dime size amount of tooth paste on his toothbrush and proceed to brushed. His heavy lids danced in a drowsy manner when he finally looked up to see a foggy mirror. Ignoring the quiet drops of liquid in the background, he palmed the fogged mirror and wiped it randomly to only spit out the now minty white paste and tooth brush from his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He pointed to the naked man in the mirror.

A light chuckle rang in the room from the Akihito's exaggerated surprise. Well no can blame the guy for he was here first than Akihito, (but heck Akihito has never been a morning person plus the lack of sleep) so this time it is Aki's fault for not realizing.

To be continued.

*Ossan- older men generally in their 40s and up. But really its just slang for Oji-san in an informal fashion where oftern high schooler, delinquent but generally the younger crowd would address them as. Haha.

I know I should be writhing The world Against Me. But for some freakin reason when I try to my computer freezes or shut down on me. The thing is it didn't happened one it happened freakin four times. So I took it as a sign to not work on it…yet.

Heck who am I kidding! I am currently confronting what everyone call 'Writer's block' I have only written about like 500 words for it and its been a month. Hence you see new things coming out like this one and so hard to breathe. Haaaaa~ but don't worry I'll come back to it, it not being abandoned.

Once again thanks for reading.

Furikakechan


	2. Chapter 1: Work it

Into the New World

Summary: Asami x Akihito. Akihito is a freshman, finally venturing out of his hometown to the bigger cities. Since young Akihito has never really like his hometown, but now that he's finally out. What is waiting for him? Slight comedy and Angst. AU setting. M for later chapters.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, misspells, run-ons and so on. (hahaha it rhymes)

Chapter 1: Work it

"Who the fuck are you?!"

His slender finger remained pointing at the said man in his birthday suit with water glistening down his ripped body. Akihito could help but slowly look down to and to his surprise the man didn't give a shit but smirked when he blushed like a madman.

"Who am I? Do you want to know?" Maybe it was the way the man said that made him blush harder but was it out of frustration or embarrassment, he himself has yet to know. It was just that condescending tone and the look in those golden eyes that were looking down at him. IT PISSES HIM OFF!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Akihito exploded. Akihito was about to walk over there and shank the taller man. Even if he is shorter and smaller in size does not mean he can't bite right?

As if it was like a calling Takato, Kou and a new person slammed the door open.

"Aki, what happened?" Kou asked right away, walking to him.

Akihito didn't say anything but lift his chin towards the naked man.

Kou looked. Asami was still standing as proud as ever, naked. With no shame in the world.

"Asami-san!" Kou blushed too quickly turned his head back to Akihito. "Please get some close on!"

"Who is he?" Akihito asked almost crudely not hiding his hateful stare.

"Oh.. remember how I told you there are three other tenants that are always in business trip or what not? Well, Asami-san here is one of the three, as of Suoh-san here is too," kou explained as clear as possible as he introduced a big blond man.

Akihito turned his hateful glares to peer at the blond and quickly made a polite (awkward) self-introduction, "Nice to meet you, my name is Takaba Akihito. I just moved into room 203" and then went back to staring daggers at 'Asami'.

"I'm Suoh Kazumi, living at room 201." Suoh replied to be polite.

"And I am Asami Ryuichi, living at 202. Let us be friendly in the future feisty kitten."

After the awkward self-introduction, the situation somehow got cool down when Asami suddenly left the bathroom. Thank god he did, because Akihito was ready to bite the man, naked or not. Hot or not. No one is safe when Akihito's (mood) is black.

In the same hour, Akihito walked to campus. The walking distant was a short 10 minutes and if he were to run he can make it in less than 5.

Because of this mysterious tenant he met, his whole morning was sour despite the Sakura trees blooming in full blossom.

He has four classes. Photography, being his one and only savior of the week while the others were general eds where all first years are obligated to take. Well at least Takato and Kou are with him one of those classes.

By the end of today, he knew he had to find a job quick. The books and materials were a lot more expensive than he initially hoped and thought. _Damnit! I need a freakin' job fast and quick!_

Even with his savings from work and latest paycheck; his current life style won't last for more than half a year because, life in the cities plus expense are just different compared to the his hometown. Moreover, the rent (plus food and cooking fee to the landlord*), school expenses like books, photography, snacks/ eat for fun, outside grocery/ take outs (if need) and entertainment.

By the time Aki came back, the landlord greeted him back. Akihito returned the greeting and went straight towards his room to come up with a plan, do researches for hiring and resumes. By the end of the week he handed six resumes to a few bakeries, café and family restaurants and three to night bars and what not.

He is personally hoping that he can get a daytime job, just because of his experience with drunk ossans, and random people's gropes and what not; he vowed to not go back to something similar to it. But on the other hand, if it's necessary or in need of money than…there's no other way.

And he got a part job at the local club. More like he has two jobs, one in the morning-afternoon at a café- Rummy Cat- and the club, the Fixer. 

He was so happy when he got called in for the interview for Rummy Cat. When he was told he was hired, he couldn't believe his ears. The owner and manager who is an older man in his 50s and his wife runs the shop. Surprisingly, the old couple took a liking to him because of his honesty, bright personality but most of all his sun like smile. Hence they desired him. Akihito felt like he was blessed for the couple's decision and quick fondness. But never the less he was grateful.

But when he received the call from one of the clubs, he was clearly not excited.

Not that he's happy to work at a bar/club again, but at least the Fixer was in some way better than his previous…uhh just remembering about Catherine and those スケベsukebe ossans (pervy middle aged men) was just enough to send shivers to spine. Hell! Even Fixer has better wages and the manager/ interviewer said its okay to keep any tips from customers, once the interview was over. And again for some reson the blonde model like manager seemed to take a liking at him…not that he's too happy about it. But at least he's hired?

Aki literally smiled when he thought back to what the manager said, because those tips are what he would possibly need just to live a 'peaceful' with no economic difficulties.

Looking at his schedule, he knew its packed, but if he can just adjust it better by next semester it will be all fine.

Akihito's schedule:

Monday: Economics (9am-12 pm), Rummy Cat (1pm-7pm)

Tuesday: Photography (8am-11am), Statistics (1pm-3:30pm)

Wednesday: Economics, Rummy Cat (

Thursday: Photography, Statistics

Friday: Chemistry+lab (from 10am-4pm) Fixer (9pm-2am)

Saturday: Fixer (8pm-2am)

Sunday: Rummy cat (9am-6pm)

To be continued.

And I'll stop here. I know its been I while since I updated. Thanxgiving, BF, X-mas is coming and hell yes I'm working more hours (and school). So sorry for inconsistent updates~~

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Furikakechan~


	3. Chapter 2: RUmmy Cat Chase

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, miss-spell, run-on and etc. AND Aki is a super potty mouth in this one compared to all my other Aki's.

Chapter 2: Rummy Cat Chase

Half a semester of class has passed. He's been doing fine and pretty well since he passed all his midterms. He is especially happy that he got many positive critiques about his photos. And then there's this one guy who had to ruin it, turning that day sour by saying something immature. Stupid Mitai (?) something guy. Fuck him and his shitty attitude and bitch ass jealousy (Akihito doesn't remember his name LOL). What has he ever done to get on the wrong foot with that jerk face, they're not even that acquainted with each other, other than being classmates and shit. And not mentioned ever since the start of class the fuck face as been eyeing him weirdly, especially after their first major assignment he's been getting nastier looks.

More than that Mitai something guy what's been a really pissing him off this whole day -no whole fucking month and a half is the fact that bastard is here- _again_ -.

Yes. That bastard of a neighbor he supposedly walk in on while showering one morning has been coming to the café he work on. As for why when Aki confront him is that, he's a regular customer and that's it.

Bullshit! Who will ever believe that sorry case of a lie. Even a 7 year old can do better (unless he's really not lying)!

Everytime he walks in for his shift, not after an hour or so that bastard would walk in and order his 'usual' which is also their signature (secret) drink "Double Black" which contains half and half of brandy and expresso. Yuck no?

At the beginning it wasn't that bad that he fact his neighbors' a frequent customer/patron (despite everyone treating him like royalty in the café, except him of course), what really ticked him off was that the bastard of a neighbor of his made it so that everytime he comes, Akihito was designated to be _one_ to take and bring the orders. _Talk about being treated as royalty._ He felt like a lesser human when that bastard walks in with that condescending smirk. And when taking orders, that man always or somehow finds a way to physically make skin contact with him. Let it a small brush to the hand when handing drinks, or accepting payment, no matter what it ! #$% just ughh!

Back to present time. Photography just ended and he was let out early today because today was only for critique, no lecture and his next class isn't until 1pm so he has extra 30 minuets. Walking out the arts building he went and unlock his bicycle from the bike mount*, it was only 8 minutes from Rummy Cat, And it has always been a habitual thing for him to do after Photography class to hang out and snack at Rummy Cat before his next class.

Opening the wooden mini gate to an open garden, a short pathway can be seen reaching up to a small antique looking café. The frequent customers recognized the hazel eyed platinum hair boy right away as some waved their hands in greeting, while he plastered on a wide smile waving back to them.

Once he walked in Satou-san or aka Suran the owner and manager greeted him with her piece (V) sign. Without saying a word the bubble gum pink hair manager walked in the kitchen, once he sat down on his usual solitude space, Suran placed his usual Ceylon iced tea and cake of the day, which happened to be lemon tart.

And then here the bastard appears again, not even 10 minutes pass he sat eating and enjoying his snack. It was right when he was taking a big sip of ice tea, his neighbor walked, all in glory of his magnificent chest and obvious long hours of those tight yet lean muscled abs.

"PPttt!" there goes his tea, splattered almost exaggeratedly from across the room. The misty left of the splatters seem to somehow reached his neighbor because the man was wiping away a sheen of moisture from his torso.

"Like what you're seeing?"

It took a moment before the man's words go through his head, "N-No! I DO NOT!" shouting so loudly Suran ran out to see the problem.

"Asami-sama, is there something wrong?" she asked automatically to the man in formality. There it goes again, Suran the manager treating him like a million buck diamond, Akihito thought.

Suran looked at her employee in question when the man didn't say anything, but she knew better than that, for she has witness some banter between the two when Akihito was not working. It was intense or or least one-sided it was, with Akihito hissing everywhere the man makes his appearance while Asami-sama was still like the calm sea. (Not that she really minds, more like she didn't expect him to act or behave respectful during before or after hour.) She eyed him for a moment but soon retracted her eyes to Asami.

"Nothing." Asami dismissed and soon Suran excused herself after bringing their signature drink to the eerily quiet man.

Akihito was glad Suran left, and has seemed to question any further. He could feel the heat on his face pacifying back to normal and hoped that Asami and Suran didn't notice it. But of course that didn't go unnoticed by his bastard of a neighbor when he finally spoke after the far stretch of silence.

"You really like how look naked or topless." The man mused, but Akihito noticeded it was a statement, not a question.

"I didn't say shit" Akihito simply countered, trying to sound as flat as possible ",more like you need to wear clothes in public that only obvious." Totally avoiding what the man stated by diverting the current conversation into another subject.

Asami only smirked a little to his response, "well your reaction says otherwise."

*ding ding*

Asami: 1 Akihito: 0

And there goes again, his face turned in pink as he feels his face heat up once again. Not saying another words or even eye Asami another look, Akihito turned his head and left Rummy Cat in haste.

To be continued.

Note:

*Bike mount- IDK what it call for those places you put and lock bicycles. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. This is most likely the wrong terminology for it but feel free to correct me.

*ding ding*- sound of bell. In case this didn't make sense. Its suppose to be the sound of the bell in start or end of a sport match for ex: wrestling. Yup. (Just to let you know I don't watch wrestling.)

Thank you for reading this chapter, see you next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Thank you for the patience.

Now working on Level Up!

Furikakechan~~


	4. Chapter 3: Truce

Warning: Akihito using a lot of profanity. Horrible grammar and is unbeta'd.

Chapter 3: Truce

Yes, he ran. He ran. Not because he felt like he lost (which he did), or because what that fucking jerk said was right (which _is_ ), he just ran. He was so pissed off and embarrassed that he had no other choice but flee the scene of humiliation. Finally, he stopped and notice how ran all the way back to his campus. And then it finally hit him, that he forgot his bike and he forgot to pay for his food. Quickly, he dished out his phone and texted Suran.

A: I'm so sorry, I left so suddenly and forgot to pay.

Not a minute later, Suran texted back.

S: no worries, Asami-sama payed for you and took your bike.

As soon as he saw that, he cursed aloud. "FUCK!"

Everyone looked at him for a moment in surprise, but then soon went back to occupying themselves with their previous tasks. As Akihito walked to his next lecture, he couldn't help but feel even more humiliated, because not only did that son of a bitch of a neighbor payed for him, but also kidnapped his treasured bike (A/N: earth to Aki, the bike is not a person).

He couldn't help but muse what kind of evil shit Asami is planning. He's obviously up to no good, if he took his bike. What happens if Asami refuses to return it to him, or what happens if Asami uses his kidnapped bike to blackmail him? (A/N: again, earth to Aki, the bike is not a person).

 _SHIT!_

Asami couldn't help but crack a small chuckle when the young man turned pink and left in a hurry. He could practically see a pair of cat ears and tail spiked in agitation before running away with his tail between his leg. He didn't mind being spitted on (not intentionally) by him, he found his neighbor's reaction to his naked torso cute rather cute. Another cute point Asami thought was cute is when his neighbor is angry, embarrassed or both at the same time, his ears get red. So sometimes when Asami sees him or when they meet, Asami always makes it must to get his neighbors' ears red.

After that incident when his neighbor walked in on him (chapter 1 incident), he noticed how his neighbor was nice or polite to eveyone but him. More like his neighbor's treatment and temperament towards him was nothing but rude, cheeky and sarcastic. Yet surprisingly, his attitude towards his best pal and childhood friend like Kei and Kazumi were fairly normal. So, it was only him he treated that way.

Cute. It makes him want to tease his neighbor more.

Suran came out from the kitchen not long after Akihito left. She looked confused as to what happened, since she heard loud voices (most Aki's).

"Asami-sama is something wrong?"

Asami looked at her and dismissed her with a semi wave of hand, "It's nothing." Grabbing his wallet from his pocket, he passed her his card which she held in two hands in a slight bow.

"Charge it for mine and that cheeky brat." Suran didn't need to be told twice before excusing herself and proceed to do as told. Asami walked out and quickly noticed his neighbor left his bike. A small smirk was plastered on his face as he returned to get his card. As expected, Suran was there waiting for further orders. He took his card saying, "Takaba forgot his bike, I'll take it with me." And with that he left.

That day Aki came home without his bike. Kou didn't notice Aki's missing bike, but came up to him, "Sup! Aki, how's your day? Mine was great, Imetabeautifulgirlatcoffeeshopthisafternoonshewassocuteandhereyesweretwinklingatme!Ithinkshe'stheone!" he said enthusiastically in one breath. "Shehadbeautifulroundeyesandmi-"

"Sorry, Kou I can't hear you out right now I'm a bit -busy- right now." And with that he entered the complex and swiftly returned his floor without looking back at Kou.

Upon returning to his room, all Akihito could think was about Asami—and his kidnapped bike. Should he confront him and demand his bike back. Or should he just go ahead a grab his bike back without confroting Asami at all. Better yet, should he just ignore it all together and get himself a new bike? No, no, no. Wait. That doesn't work out. Getting a new bile is out of the question. He can't afford to get a new bike now. If he does, he'll need to cut down on some of the things and possibly need to work more hours. And of course that would throw his academic schedule down the drain. AHH! Damn that bastard ASAMI!

 _Ok! Let's confront him and demand for our bike back!_ He convinced himself. With that he went and shower. As soon as he finished, he wiped himself cleanly. The shower room was misty and hazy due to using hot water, but he could still see perfectly. Reaching for his briefs, he looped both of his foot in, then sudden the door swung open with a bang!

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't notice there was someone in here." A very familiar voice said.

 _Asami!_

Seeing the man looked at him from bottom to up and then bottom again, "Cute." The man sneered.

Akihito didn't need to look but knew what 'cute' he was referring to about. His cheeks burned till it reached his ear. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"This time, you didn't lock the door, so it's not my fault. After this encounter, let's say we are even." The man laughed walking out while politely closing the door. "Don't want you catching a cold now, do we?"

Opening the just shut door, "GO THE HELL!" he slammed the door.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE!" and again slam!

To be continued.

Thanks for reading and for your patience~ AX is finally over~~ it was fun –I spent so much money $$- oh it pains my heart but at least I obtained several things of my bae~~. FYI my bae is ZORO from one piece.

I know my updates have been slowing down, but I'll do my best!Fighting!

See you next chapter~~

Furikakechan~~


	5. Chapter 4:Let the game begin!

WARNING: Horrible grammar, misplaced words, bad word choices and so on. This is Un'beta'd.

Previously in chapter 3:

Seeing the man looked at him from bottom to up and then bottom again, "Cute." The man sneered.

Akihito didn't need to look but knew what 'cute' he was referring to about. His cheeks burned till it reached his ear. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"This time, you didn't lock the door, so it's not my fault. After this encounter, let's say we are even." The man laughed walking out while politely closing the door. "Don't want you catching a cold now, do we?"

Opening the just shut door, "GO THE HELL!" he slammed the door.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE!" and again slam!

Into the New World 4: Let the game begin!

SLAM!

Akihito's back touched the door when he crouched down; his semi-wet hair sprayed around his neck and baby hair all over his forehead. He was hopping mad with pink layering on his neck, face, and ears. Palming his face with his almost equally pinkish hands he took a few breaths to stabilize himself.

 _'Don't think this is over!'_

...

The next morning, Akihito woke up earlier than usual to get to school. Since he didn't have his bike today, he intends to just walk. But to his surprise; once he walked out his flat, his bike was there. On one of the handles a note was tied to it:

"I'll see you at Rummy Cat later. A.R. ", it wrote.

 _'Damn! he even knows my work schedule.'_

Once class was over, Akihito head to Rummy Cat. As usual, he walked in through the back door, placed his bike on a rack beside the door before heading to the changing room to change to his uniform.

The uniform was a western maid/butler concept but more simplified and clean. There were no exaggerated frilly dresses or vest but there was certainly the standard white long sleeve shirt plus a tie and knee-length dress plus a cute apron. The female's uniform consists of a dark chocolate dress, white long or short sleeve, a leather heel of 1 inch, a ribbon for a tie and a frilly cute bib apron in the same dark chocolate color. While the male's uniform is more simple: long white sleeve, tie, leather shoe, long pants, and a simple full bistro apron in the same dark chocolate color. But today when he was changing, he couldn't find his usual tie so he went without it.

When he came out of the back room, Suran greeted him with a smile. "Here, wear this." She handed him an ultramarine blue ribbon and said: "It's your new ribbon."

The new ribbon he got from Suran was smooth in touch and was pretty heavy for a string ribbon, but nevertheless, he wore it. He tied a butterfly knot and fixed his collar while looking at his reflection; the blue and overall warm tone uniform made a nice balance of color and match well with his platinum hair and hazel (brownish green) eyes.

"It looks great on you Aki!" Suran complemented with a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, my parents are going to be back by next week, so we can finally relax a bit." (The Owner and his wife in their 50s mentioned in chapter one. Suran is their daughter and is the temporary store manager.)

"Cool! but Suran-san are you going to stay here to continue working or are you going to quit?"

"Hmn. I guess I'll be staying here for a while before I find my dream job. If I can't then I can always go solo and help out here from time to time."

"Nice! Good luck! I'm cheering for you!"

"Hehe. Thanks, Aki!"

By the time Akihito clock out, he looked at the time. It was a little past 7 pm and yet that jerk face of a neighbor of his has yet to appear. The note clearly said he'd see him at Rummy Cat, but guess the bastard forgot, Oh well, he thought but felt a little disappointed.

When he pushed the back door to leave, a familiar voice assaulted his ears, "Oh my. Why is kitty looking so down, did you miss me that much?'

There was no way he'd couldn't recognize that annoying teasing voice. "Who said I miss you, bastard!"

Hazel meets amber gold.

"How was work."

"お陰様で おかげさまで -okagesamade- Thanks to you- it's been wonderful today. I didn't need to serve an eyesore." Aki replied sarcastically.

"Hmn, so you do miss me."

"I said I don't. What's wrong with your head? Did you hit your head? You should get it checked out at a hospital. And stop following me! it's annoying!"

"I'm not following you. I'm also returning to my flat. We are neighbors. Oh, by the way, the blue ribbon looks good on you."

Aki stared at his neighbor a moment and all he could see is a damn semi-smile. Ugghhh! That totally gets on his nerves.

...

And then this repeated for days. There would be a note on Aki's bike every morning. The note will always say that he'd be at Rummy Cat or Fixer later the day. Asami would never disturb his work but would sit in the store and occasionally give him a look or two. ANd when he leaves, Asami would walk with him back to the flat. They would make small conversations on their walk back and they'd part with Asami telling him good night. Their usual conversation usually goes like this: how's work, what did you eat, did you ate, how were your day and nothing more. And when there's no work, Akihito would sometimes see Asami at Rummy Cat when on a break but Akihito always try to ignore Asami as much as possible and Asami would not approach Akihito because he'd know Aki would run off.

And finally, after 3 months of this 'torment', Akihito finally exploded. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" he shouted in the alleyway. It was almost 3 am in the morning and he just got off work from the Fixer. And as usual, Asami sat for a few hours waiting for him to get off work. A semester has passed and Aki was seriously immune with Asami's stares and can practically treat his neighbor as invisible. Not saying that Akihito got used to Asami following -stalking- him, but there were times they held peaceful conversations even seemed to enjoy themselves with each others company. But still, there was this unsettling feeling that irritated him uncontrollably that no matter how much he'd ignore and curse Asami. The man just gives him a small smile and a pat on his head.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP THIS!? DON"T PAT MY HEAD! WHATSS-WHat with you?"

Still the same semi-smile.

"Don't worry your little head over this, Akihito. Staring from tomorrow you won't see me anymore." The older man said. He knew, Asami finally graduated last semester. He didn't hear any news about Asami moving out, but Suoh and Kirishima moved out already. So now he's going to leave...

Asami held up his hand to Akihito's face warming his cold cheeks. Slowly their distance shortens and Akihito could feel the warmth radiating from the man before him. Their foreheads touched and their nose made contact. Their lips were a few centimeters away...

"Akihito..."

"Hmn..?"

-chu *kiss*-

Their kiss was frantic, sloppy, messy and wild. Akihito circled both harms around Asami's neck and tiptoed slightly. Asami's arm slid down to hold onto Aki's waist. They kissed for a long while until Akihito felt out of breathe, he patted Asami signaling for him to stop, but Asami didn't. Asami's tongue continued to curl with his tongue blocking all air from his throat until finally, Akihito fainted.

The next morning, Akihito woke up in bed. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday night. And what surprised him most is the slight numbness and itch he can feel from his ears. Walking to the closest mirror, he saw both of ears pierced. On both sides were a pair gold stud with a diamond embedded. His ears were swelling and slightly red. It matched him well he thought, but before that; that bastard!

Rushing out to his door to where his usual bike was parked, there was a note. After reading the note, Akihito race went from pale white to red.

"Good morning Aki~" Takato greeted. "You're up early today. What'd the matter, you're red. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. But just tell me this. Did Asami moved out?"

"Oh, That. For this whole week, Asami-san was packing. He told us not to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Aki, I'm sorry," Takato said guiltily.

"Don't be. It's ok."

Going back to his flat to get ready for class Akihito looked at the note again:

* * *

Akihito,

That pair of earring looks

good on you.

know you'll like it.

Next time, breathe from

your nose.

A.R.

* * *

 _That bastard! There's no next time!_

THE END...?

This is the end of this mini prototype series. Should I continue this or leave it as it is. I intended this to have the main story. But IDK right now still have other stories I haven't complete yet...

let me know what you guys think.

furikakechan~


End file.
